Bodies of Art
by FlawedVictori
Summary: "Hey sis, mind helping me with this body-paint? Ooh, why don't you put some on for Weiss?"


**Completely Normal Sisterly Bonding Activity**

 _ **A/N:Feels weird to write a oneshot again, been a few weeks. Make sure to review and let me know what you think!**_

"This is weird." Ruby repeated, biting her lip.

Yang just rolled her eyes. "Look, if you don't want to, I can probably talk Nora into helping me out. But it'd be an awfully nice surprise for Weiss."

Ruby flushed, and her eyes went straight to the floor. "How do you even know we do that stuff?"

Yang shrugged. "Everyone does 'that stuff', sis. Plus, you guys aren't really _discreet_." She chuckled. "Like last Satur-"

"Okayokayokay!" Ruby squealed, waving her arms around wildly. Yang just raised an eyebrow. "Alright, I'll help you."

"And let me paint you?" Yang wheedled.

"And let you paint me..." Ruby muttered. "But that doesn't mean that me and Weiss are doing anything. Okay?"

"Sure thing." Yang said, pulling her shirt off and sighing in relief. She tossed Ruby the small jar of black paint, then reached behind her back.

"No!" Ruby squeaked. "You can keep that on!"

Yang pouted. "Ruby, you can't re-"

"No nonononono!" Ruby glared. "You keep that on, or I'm not helping."

Yang groaned. "C'mon, you act like you don't-"

"Yang." Ruby warned. Yang rolled her eyes, but fell silent. "I will paint your abs. I will paint your back. I'll even paint whatever that leaves uncovered. But you will leave it on. Any questions?"

"Are you physically capable of saying 'bra'?"

Ruby glared.

"No? What about boobs? Can you say 'boobs'?" Violet twinkled with mischief, while silver narrowed into tiny slits.

Ruby shook her head and sighed. "Whatever, Weiss and Blake'll be back soon, so just sit down and tell me what to paint."

/

Ruby bit her lip as she put the finishing touches on the last bit of paint to adorn her sister's body.

For nearly a quarter of an hour she'd been painting various shapes and lines across tanned skin, Yang making it surprisingly bearable by keeping mostly silent.

Which had the added benefit of making certain designs actually possible. Parts of Yang tended to... move a good bit when she talked.

She'd drawn the Xiao-Long crest over her heart, and the Belladonna crest opposite it, a heart with 'BB and YXL' inside it around the blonde's belly button, and wrote 'For you' near her waistline.

She adamantly refused to think about what that implied.

She sat back and looked over her handiwork, then nodded.

"Finally." Yang sighed. "That took forever." She hopped up and walked over to a mirror, grinning at her reflection. "You did a good job, Rubes."

"Heh, thanks." Ruby scratched at the back of her head, sending the larger girl a smile. "Used all the paint though, so I guess... why are you grinning?"

Yang's smirk widened. "Ruby, you didn't think I only had the one jar, did you? The black paint was for me, I've got red for you."

"Yang..." Ruby whimpered.

"And it glows in the dark!" Yang said, bouncing on her heels.

Ruby sighed and began pulling off her undershirt, wondering what she possibly could have done to deserve this.

/

"Gah! That's _cold_ , Yang!" She hissed.

Yang shrugged. "Sorry." She went back to painstakingly recreating the Rose family crest on her younger sister's cleavage.

"Why do-" Ruby cut off at Yang's glare.

"Sorry, but the more you talk, the more mistakes I make. Start thinking about what you want me to write on your stomach, okay?"

Ruby nodded.

/

"So..." Ruby asked, desperately trying to take her mind off of how ticklish she was. "Why didn't you want to use glow-in-the-dark paint?"

"Probably wouldn't have _quite_ the same effect." Yang said, putting the finishing touches on a large heart encompassing Ruby's abs.

Ruby tilted her head to the side. "Why not?"

Yang sighed, giving her The Eyebrow. "She can see in the dark, remember?"

Ruby bit her lip. "Right..."

Yang shook her head and ruffled Ruby's hair. "Don't feel bad. She probably thinks it's sweet when you forget."

"I don't _forget_ -" Ruby started, and Yang chuckled.

/

Ruby looked at herself in the mirror with a critical eye, trying to find something, anything wrong so that she wouldn't have to admit-

"You look good, huh?"

Yeah, that.

She sighed. "You were right?" She offered, and Yang gave a satisfied nod, then pulled on a shirt, being careful not to rub any of the barely-dry paint too much.

"Of course I was. Now, I'm gonna go show off for Blakey. I want _you_ to say here in Weiss' bed, but keep something over you so that she can't see the paint till you want her to, okay? And don't let her turn on the lights."

"Uh-" Ruby started, but Yang just shot her a smile and walked out the door.

"Later, sis!"

"Yang!" Ruby hissed at the closed door.

Yang, oddly enough, didn't respond.

/

 _'The redhead smirked up at the sneering face of her captor, pointedly showing no reaction to being straddled by the warrior. "Just admit it... No matter how much you hate me, how much you want me to suffer, you're powerless in the face of it, aren't you? You can try and resist all you want, tell yourself that you'll never give in to the temptation... we both know you will. Someday, probably someday soon, you'll decide to take me." She raised her hips against the larger girl, ignoring the cuffs-'_

Blake's reading was abruptly interrupted by a blonde choosing that moment to plop down in her lap and snatch the book away, setting it on the table.

"Hey, babe. Wanna spar?" 

Blake blinked, and took a moment to even out her breathing.

She'd definitely been far too engrossed in the book if _Yang_ had managed to sneak up on her.

Still...

She gave a little sniff. "Somehow, I don't think 'sparring' is what you have in mind."

Yang shrugged. "Eh, if we happen to spend a bit of extra time in the locker room first, I wouldn't mind."

Blake nodded, considering the blonde's offer.

Her eyes strayed to the book, and Yang visibly tensed. "If you choose that book over me, I will burn this library to the ground."

Blake made a little whine in the back of her throat. "But I have too many books out, I can't borrow that one..."

Yang rolled her eyes and hopped to her feet, smirking when Blake's eyes followed her. "C'mon, we'll put it on my account."

"Love you?" Blake offered.

"Love you too." Yang replied, rolling her eyes.

/

When Weiss opened the door and found a dark room, she smiled.

It'd been a long day, and all she wanted was to curl up in her blankets and enjoy some peace and quiet.

She didn't bother with the light or her pajamas, just stripping layer after layer until she was in her underwear and climbing into bed.

By some miracle, she managed to completely miss the dozing figure of Ruby Rose... at least until she rolled over and put her lips to Weiss' neck.

According to some students (Mainly Nora) the shriek would echo through Beacon's halls for years to come.

/

Blake's mouth fell open as Yang pulled off her shirt, exposing the intricate designs covering her skin.

"You like it?" Yang asked, grinning.

Golden eyes took in their crests, then fell down to the heart painted over sculpted abs. She mouthed the initials there.

Yang turned around, chuckling, and Blake's eyes swept over the message painted across her back. "I love you, Blake Xiao-Long?" She blinked. "I am _not_ taking your name."

Yang wheeled on her. "Seriously? That's what you have to s-"

Their lips crashed together, and Yang forgot what she'd been complaining about.

/

Once Weiss stopped swatting every inch of Ruby she could reach (Which incidentally happened to be about fifteen seconds after she realized it was Ruby), she asked for an explanation.

Ruby scratched the back of her head. "Well... Yang had some body paint, and..."

Weiss put her head in her hands. "Is that what those red smears are?"

Ruby looked down at herself and sighed. "Yeah... sorry. I'll wash your sheets for you..."

"I just wanted to sleep..." Weiss groaned, and Ruby pulled her into a one-sided hug.

"I'll wash them n the morning. We can sleep now, if you want?"

Weiss sighed, but let the younger girl pull her close.

The feeling of the paint rubbing against her reminded her. "What did you have painted on you?"

"Well..." Ruby said, eying the glowing smear on her stomach. "It said 'I love Weiss' but-"

Weiss brushed their lips together. "Love you too. It would have been very sweet, if it'd... turned out better."

Ruby smiled, but said nothing.

/

Yang stretched in front of the dorm's door, making sure to put on a good show for Blake.

It never failed to instill some amount of pride in her when she noticed the normally cool faunus having trouble tearing her eyes away.

Besides enticing her girlfriend, thee stretch had the added benefits of easing the aches in some of her muscles from the spar that she still couldn't believe Blake had actually made her go through, and letting her listen in to make sure she wasn't about to walk in on anything disturbing.

Granted, the odds of Ruby and Weiss being _quite_ that loud were slim at best, but she wasn't about to risk it.

Hearing nothing, she opened the door and crept inside, Blake following her closely.

If she focused, she could _almost_ make out two heads on the pillows.

"Blake?" She whispered.

"They're both asleep, no hickeys or love bites that I can see." Blake informed her.

Yang nodded, and bumped the faunus with a hip. "I'm tired... mind if I sleep in your bunk?"

Blake chuckled, and Yang squeaked when she felt a hand groping her from the dark. "If I ever say no to that..."

"R-right..." Yang walked towards the bed and crawled in.

She was aware of Blake moving around in the near-complete darkness of the room, and then the faunus was beside her, cuddling close and curiously bereft of her usual yukata.

Hopeful hands moved across the smaller girl's body, but Blake just swatted at them with the book she'd checked out earlier.

Yang muttered under her breath, but Blake allowed her to nuzzle into her neck, so her complaining was short-lived.

Before long the only sounds in the RWBY dorm were three girl's even, smooth breathing and the nearly silent turn of pages.

According to any member of the team, all was well.


End file.
